Shiny Serizawa
Shiny Serizawa is the main character of Lord Omniverse starting from Season 2. In Season 1, he appear in the spin-off series called Romantic Stories Between An Angel And A Genocidal Maniac That Are Definitely Better Than Twilllight. Appearances Shiny is a well built man with luminous white skin that shine in the dark, his built is so well that it make him become the instant core of female gaze everywhere he goes and to not gaze of him is a sin punishable by death. For some reason he is always smiling and his smile is so gentle that despite all his act, just his smile alone is enough to make him humanity lord and savior. Both his eye and hair have a majestic shade of purple that make people instantly fell in love with him on first sight because of how beautiful it is. In a nutshell, Shiny is the most handsome man ever existence. He is so handsome that once upon a time, the Omniverse gain sentience and feel ashamed that it is not beautiful enough to contain him and such it has commit an unforgivable sin, so the Omniverse has to commit suidicide. Thankfully, he has noltice it and restore the Omniverse. In later appearance he has to tone down his handsomeness so that the Omniverse won't commit suicide Personality Shiny is the most gentle, just and morally correct person in the Omniverse and he known it. So it is only to natural for him to refuses to acknowledge that any action he commits or makes others commit in his name could be wrong unless Setsuna force him to. He considers himself to be the paragon of justice and goodness and those oppose him or make him angry to be evil. In his view, only Human, the Seibertronian, Yousei and animal are the only life-form worth having and all other life form are offensive to the point they personally baffling him. He view all the life-form he protecting as member of family, different from most ruler who may or may not view other as mere statistic. Shiny personally remember the name and life of all those who die either in a crisis or naturally. He loved human so much that even when they do bad thing, he always choose to brain wash them into doing right instead of killing them because killing human is a taboo to him. A taboo that while he is not above breaking, he doesn't do it all the time and only reserved it for human that insulting him to the extend he cannot stand them. He also valued Human Right and consider any Human Right violation no matter how small to be sin punishable by instant bolt of death lightning. Politically Shiny is a liberal who always think of new thing and dislike conservative. In his philosophy, "Human" Right is what make human superior to all other form of life that are not Seibertronian or Yousei. And thus for any life-form other than Human, Seibertronian or Yousei to have those right is an insult to them, to his "family" thus he has the legal right to commit genocide and enslaving them. For that reason, he is not viewing himself as a dictator, but a Human Right Activist. However he also have a bad side and his bad side is that he is a sadist deep inside. Alway to love to torment those he view as evil in order to sastify his anger. He is also tolerance toward the bad thing his true family member and close friend do to the point that he actively cover for them. But all of them pale compare to Setsuna. After all, he litterally screw up the Omniverse after mis-interpreting the last word of Setsuna first incarnation before she die. Power Age: Older than Space and Time Powers and Abilities: Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 5), Exists in the highest world and views everything exist in both normal Space Time and Outerverse as so insignificant they doesn't even exist to him, Break The Fouthwall Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Text Manipulation. Destructive Capacity: Omniversal Level + (Can destroy the Omnivere with mere thought) | Omniversal Level + (Ten time stronger than his base form) | Omniversal Level + (Five time stronger than BRN-001 Shining Convoy) | Omniversal Level + (Eleven time stronger than BRN-001 Shining Convoy Speed: '''Irrelevant (Can go as fast as he wanted) '''Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Omniversal Level + Durability: Omniversal Level + Range: Omniversal '''Standard Equipment: '''BRN-001 Shining Convoy '''Weakness: '''His behaviour and abrasiveness making him the most unlikable person in the entire Omniverse. Despite popular belief, he is not that powerful within the Yuusha and Convoy circle. His job is a "desk-job" type and he is at his most powerful state while directing other people. Skill: Zettai Zetsubou Hou: Thrown a ball or a line of purple energy that force whoever came in contact with it to experience absolute despair and break their mentality before all the despair accumulate inside them break their physical body and existence. The only way to survive this attack with heavy handicap is Type 5 Immortality. BRN-001 Shining Convoy: A mechanical body that will increase his fighting power ten fold. Equipped with the ability to re-construct it own weapon to suit his need Blade Of Shinyness: His signature blade that can also be use as a smartphone while un-activate. It special power is Absolute Analyzing, the ability to automatically determine absolutely every course of action the enemy will take and transfrer them back to Shining. Despite that, it is completely useless in battle because it take to time analyze all that information. History